


The return of love story

by etno95



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Break Up, F/M, Football, German National Team, Germany, Love, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etno95/pseuds/etno95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been four years that she hadn’t seen him. Imagine the surprise she had when she recognized him on the pitch hugging the scorer of the final world cup’s match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The final shock

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a fiction, sorry for my mistakes English is not my first language. This story is a fiction, the characters of "Eleonore" is not real. I hope you will like it.

> A 20 years old French common girl was watching the final match of the world cup at the TV in her bedroom at her parent’s house.
> 
>   
>  She was obviously for Germany, her adopted country and heart country.
> 
> She didn't really like football but world cup is different and seeing your favorite team win is magical. She had no jersey; she didn't know their name but she supported them.
> 
> The end of the time was approaching and the teams didn't have scored yet.
> 
> When Mario Gotze opened the score for Germany it was an explosion of joy!
> 
> At the end of the time, everything was said: Germany was the champions.
> 
> The players on the field let their joy explode and were joined by the substitutes.
> 
> The pitch was plenty of happy Germans players and their girlfriends. Eleonore was watching them until she saw something or rather someone that perturbed her.
> 
> Four years she had not seen him, but through her small tv she recognized him.
> 
> Matthias Ginter. Matze.
> 
> She couldn’t stop to gaze him. All the memories she had with him threw on her mind.
> 
>  
> 
> Her year as an exchange student in Germany where she was placed in a family at Freiburg.  The first time they met at a party, the first time they hung out together, the first time he kissed her, the first time they had sex. All the good things came to her mind.
> 
> It was midnight but she was looking in google to have information on him, what happened between the times they were in high school and today where he was world champion?
> 
> She learned that he played at the SC Freiburg where he was formed and according to soccer website he was going to be transferred to Borussia Dortmund, the club he really liked.
> 
> She watched pictures of him remembering their. A wave of sadness reached her, and also the difficult moments.


	2. The message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been four years that she hadn’t seen him. Imagine the surprise she had when she recognized him on the pitch hugging the scorer of the final world cup’s match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I write a fiction, sorry for my mistakes English is not my first language. This story is a fiction, the characters of "Eleonore" is not real. I hope you will like it.

One question was on her mind: “does he remember me?”

She searched if he had social network, after finding them she follow him and remember that in her old phone normally she didn’t had deleted his number.

A hunt started to find the old object. She tried to make minimal noise to didn’t awake her parents.

After 20 minutes she found the phone, switched on, fortunately there was battery on.

Her heart was beating so hard, she was invaded of stress.

Did she still have his phone number?

Here it was, she had not deleted his number.

She selected “send a text message”.

She was feeling so stupid, trying to find a way to talk to her ex-boyfriend because she saw him on the TV,

for her it seemed so like

“hey man, I just saw ya in the TV, you ‘re a famous football player now, all of the past year I didn't gave a fuck about ya , but now there are advantages to be friend with you so I’m back!”

This was really the opposite of her.

She tried to concentrate to write the good things.

She decided to send him:

“Hi, Matthias. I just saw you on the pitch. It’s Eleonore, hum I don’t know if you remember me. The French girl. I’m really happy for you; I know it’s your dream coming true, congratulation! Enjoy the last moment in Brazil. I wish you the best for the future!”

After have sent the message she had regret.

So many years, so many things happened. What was he going to think?

She couldn’t sleep, she was asking herself so many question.

Did he still had the same phone number?

And if he had the same, did he was going to answer?

And many others.


End file.
